


the walls will crumble

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: Riku pays for Sora being distracted during a battle with his life.





	the walls will crumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Possk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possk/gifts).

> idk man I'm stuck working on something else and i promised to write something to make my friend suffer and that's what i hopefully did. it was based off a whump prompt i saw earlier.
> 
> working title was "bye bye riku"
> 
> Also this is for my bff possk because I was specifically told to stop making sora sad. :)
> 
> thank you r for the edit!
> 
> title from "don't think twice" by utada hikaru

“Stay with me!”

Sora pulled Riku behind a rock formation as Aqua hurled what looked like Blizzaga at the Heartless wave. He should’ve given her a nod of thanks, but he was too focused on holding Riku together and getting him somewhere safe.

Riku and Sora had been back-to-back, fighting in sync just as they were used to, but something happened. Sora spent the entire morning before worried that he would slip up, and by being so concerned, he did just that. Self-fulfilling prophecy, he supposed.

Riku had paid for Sora’s momentary lack of attention. Sora had been too busy attempting to scan the field to make sure everyone was safe, so when Sora was distracted by Kairi getting cut on the arm, he missed the wave of Heartless that attempted to slice him. 

But Riku, as he always did, jumped and protected Sora from getting hurt. Which was why Riku was now sporting a slash in his chest, one that went  _ deep _ . So deep that when Sora started tugging Riku behind a rock to heal him, Riku let out a sputtering sound, and Sora realized that if he moved Riku like that again, things might start falling out.

Sora was going to be sick. 

But he couldn’t be. He didn’t have  _ time _ to be sick. He rifled around in his pockets, looking for a potion, a high potion, hell,  _ anything _ to heal Riku, but he found nothing. He knew his mp was low before the fight even began, so that was out. He would’ve checked Riku’s pockets, but Sora was pretty sure that Riku had nothing either. It wasn’t worth the risk of jostling Riku to check, especially if it came up as empty as he anticipated.

Sora would just have to wait until someone could come over and help them, but everyone was caught up in their own fights. Riku coughed again, blood dribbling down his chin. With a swallow, Sora cradled Riku’s face.

“Just give me a second -- I’ll find someone who can heal you!” Sora said. He might have shouted it, considering how loud it was on the field. 

Riku gave a small nod. His breathing was uneven. Shit, Sora needed to move  _ faster _ . He turned to grab someone -- Lea, Aqua,  _ anyone _ \-- when he felt a hand on his pant leg. He looked over as Riku’s grip loosened. Sora felt his stomach drop. 

“Riku?” He whispered, scrambling to get back to Riku’s side. When Riku didn’t move, didn’t react, Sora could hear his heart start pounding in his ears. He needed a healer,  _ now. _

“Aqua!” He screamed. A part of him knew it was too late, but he jumped to his feet anyway. “Kairi! Lea!” 

But no one was coming. Sora needed to go get someone, he needed… He should… 

He dropped on his knees in front of Riku, lowering his head onto Riku’s shoulder. He needed to get someone, he needed to get up and  _ fight _ , he… couldn’t. Riku’s eyes were still open and Sora couldn’t lift his head, couldn’t even move his hand to close them.

It was dumb to think this way, but if Riku was gone, what was the point? The battle around him seemed fruitless, and Sora had already lost. 

Footsteps crunched on the ground nearby. Sora sniffled, wiping away tears he hadn’t realized he’d shed and looked up, expecting Kairi, Aqua, heck, maybe even Donald. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the boy with the helmet, the boy he’d met in Monstropolis before Sully had chucked him through a door. 

“What--?” Sora started, but the boy grabbed at Sora’s chest, dragging him to his feet. He sputtered, trying to fight the boy off, but then he was tossed onto the ground, hitting Riku’s body in a way that, if he had still been alive, would’ve resulted in a gasp of pain.

Sora grit his teeth and looked up. The boy in the helmet shook his head. 

“Embarrassing,” he said. “To think that someone who looks like me would act like this over the loss of such a weakling.”

Sora climbed to his feet, Keyblade appearing before he’d even realized he summoned it. “Get out of here, or I’ll--”

“You’ll what, Sora?” The boy in the helmet cocked his head. “I’m not so sure you’d win in a fight, considering how badly the rest of your team seems to be doing.”

The sounds of battle that Sora had somehow filtered out while dealing with Riku came back full force. It didn’t sound good -- there were shouts and screams, and a distinct lack of squawks. What had Sora missed??

He didn’t have the chance to look around. The boy grabbed at his collar and dragged him forward, somehow not even registering Sora’s attempts to fight him off. “Pity about your friend,” the boy said. “But we have work to do. Someone with your face shouldn’t be on the ground crying like a failure.”

“What do you mean, with your face? What’s wrong with my face??” Sora spat. He struggled in an attempt to break free, but the boy held firm.

The boy laughed an ugly cackle that rattled Sora to his bones. “Absolutely nothing,” he said. Before Sora could ask, the helmet receded and Sora’s eyes widened, his grip slacking.

It was…  _ him _ staring back. Whoever the boy was, he was as much a mirror version of Sora as Ventus was to Roxas. Maybe less, actually, considering this boy had black hair and  _ horrible _ yellow eyes. Sora didn’t know where to look first, but when they locked stares, he had a distinctly terrible feeling that this was going to end badly.

“Who…?” Sora stammered, unable to get out the question.

The boy smirked, and his grip tightened. “Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time for questions later.”

Before Sora could respond, a darkness portal opened up behind them, and the boy pulled Sora in. He barely got a glimpse of Riku’s body before he was dragged into the darkness. 


End file.
